Love is a Rose
by dogsrplayful
Summary: A chronicle of somewhat fluffy adventures of the (other) Doctor and Rose's life in the parallel world.


**Writing with writer's block truly is a difficult thing, but it seems to come easier after having spent the greater part of two days reading, and whilst sitting in the shade, back against a tree with a dog at one's feet. Well, I'm trying to get back into all my stories, but I'll start with what I'm inspired about right now.**

**So, I do enjoy me some fluff so this is probably going to be a bit fluffy. Not too OOC-fluffy, hopefully, but definitely those satisfying bits of romance that we all feel Rose and the Doctor deserve.**

**Starts when the real 10th doctor leaves Rose and the other 10th doctor in the parallel world. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stepping forward to take Rose's hand as they watched the familiar blue box spin out of sight, the Doctor wasn't quite sure how he felt. For one, he was human. _Human._ On the one hand, that meant he could grow old with Rose, as he'd said to her. However, the other Doctor was still out there somewhere, with the Tardis as familiar to him as to his predecessor. Was the other Doctor still the Doctor, or were they both one?

It was all so very confusing. There was only one thing he was sure about at this time, in this world.

"Rose?" he murmured, and turned to watch her. Should he be gratified at the way she was staring longingly at the other version of himself, tears in her eyes as she watched him leave – again? Or should he be feeling slighted, and jealous over her reaction to the other man? He really wasn't quite sure.

She turned to him, and his heart clenched at seeing the pain reflected in her eyes, lined with mascara that was watering. She tried to smile at him through her tears, and gave his hand a squeeze.

"So, you and me, yeah?" she asked. Not sure how to describe what he was feeling, the Doctor simply gulped, and nodded.

"Well… I suppose you need a place to stay, then." Leave it to Rose to skip instantly to the practical. "I'm sure Mum and Pete can find you a guest room somewhere?" She turned to glance for confirmation, but seeing them in a loving embrace, she just turned back to look at him. They stood there that way for a few seconds, staring into one another's eyes, still holding hands.

Rose took a shaky breath. "I – I have to ask though. When you finished off the sentence last time – is that true? I mean, were you just saying it for him – or – or …"

"No. I – Rose, I love you. I am the same man." He willed her to believe it, staring into her eyes. Even if he wasn't quite sure, he could at least convince Rose that he was. Hopefully.

She smiled a teary smile. "Do you remember your regeneration? When you kept insisting that you were the same man, but I wasn't sure?"

The Doctor nodded. He may not be physically the same man – in the sense of being able to have two different versions of himself, acting differently, at the same time, in the same place – but he still retained the memories. He _was _the Doctor.. But only with a single heart.

"This – it's kind of like that, I suppose. I just – I just need a little time to be convinced. And hopefully not a disaster." She chuckled quietly, remembering the spinning Christmas trees that had tried to kill her and her family before the Doctor had woken up just in time.

Despite his heart clenching slightly painfully at the thought, he swallowed and nodded. After all, he hadn't seen Rose in years. It was expected that she needed more time before she could accept him once more – not to mention the fact that she had seen two versions of himself, both in front of her at the same time.

"Yeah. At least I look the same," he told her with a half-smile, trying not to let his disappointment show. "You have to admit, I like this reincarnation – even if it's not ginger."

She laughed, and brought her palms up to frame his face. The tears, he noticed thankfully, were disappearing rapidly. "When I say time, I don't mean you being conked out in my room and having to wake up early to save my life. I mean, just… I love you, you know that, but I'm not ready for much more yet. Yet."

He nodded again, slightly relieved. Then he crinkled his nose as a sudden thought hit him.

"Speaking of which, I woke up in striped jammies.. Who put me in those, anyway?" Mickey, he knew, certainly wouldn't…

Rose chuckled. "Oh, my mum did." The Doctor's eyes widened in horror. That was _so _not what he was expecting.

"What?!" He crinkled his nose again. "Aww, now that's just awkward.. I'm dating her daughter but she's seen me _naked. _Well, going to be dating. I hope. We-ell, I hope more than dating, but…"

Rose laughed again, and he knew in an instant that he would sit there rambling for hours if only to hear that sound again, to know that she was happy and content – and, quite possibly, loved him as much as he loved her.

"So, what are we going to be doing today?" he asked, swinging her around by their still-joined hands.

"Oh, look at you," she laughed as he pushed her along. "Can't sit still for a minute, can you?"

"Nope! Years of time travelling have done their damage, I suppose. Is it still years if it's time travelling, d'ya think?" He tipped his head to ponder it as he slung a playful arm around Rose's shoulder. She gripped the hand that dangled from her shoulder, nudging his hip with hers as they walked back to their parents – and Mickey.

"Ohh, it's Mickey the Idiot!" the Doctor chirped gratefully, grinning his wide smile and reaching out for a hug. Mickey, thankfully to Rose, just laughed and returned the embrace.

"I s'pose by now that's a compliment from you," he joked. The Doctor laughed, clapping him on the shoulder before turning to Rose's parents.

"Oi, Jackie! Long time no see, eh?" He stretched his arms out for a hug, too, and Jackie leaned in.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back. You have no idea how miserable she was without you, getting into all sorts of trouble practically hoping you'd come back for her!"

"Oi! That trouble was what got me into the real world to start!"

"Oh, Rose. This _is_ the real world to us now, don't you see? You're standing on that there sand, what's the point of saying there's a different, real-er world when you can never go there? This is as real as it gets, darling, and now you've got him!" she chastised, gesturing at the Doctor. He coughed, knowing better to contradict Jackie during one of her rants.

Rose grinned and shot a quick wink at the Doctor.

"S'pose it's real enough for me, then."


End file.
